


Teasing

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's snugglemint who gifted me a ribbon (for Breast Cancer I believe) and gave me "Harry/Draco, smirk".

The flash of silver made Harry turn his head to the other side of the club. He sighed when he saw Malfoy there, flirting and teasing a crowd of men, all of whom were hoping that tonight, one of them would go home with Malfoy. Harry doubted any of them would--in the time that Harry had first seen Malfoy at the club, Malfoy had never taken home anyone.

The other wizard was aloof, promising much and delivering nothing. Almost like he was waiting.

Harry, unfortunately, knew what Malfoy was waiting for.

He also knew that he would give in. Eventually.

~~~

Draco smirked to himself and stood. He shooed away the men who had been hanging around and went to the bar. He wondered if tonight was going to be the night. He had been playing cat and mouse with Potter since he had returned to England a few months ago and he was loving it. No one ever responded to him the way Potter did and with the way Potter had grown up...well, Draco was one frustrated wizard.

~~~

Enough was enough. Harry made some vague excuse to his dance partner and went to the bar. He crowded Malfoy in and leaned close. "Malfoy."

Malfoy turned and looked up through his lashes. "Yes, Potter?"

Harry growled and pushed Malfoy further against the bar. "You've been a right prick, lately. Flirting and teasing."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

~~~

"Fuck," Malfoy said as Harry pushed him onto the bed. "Not too rough, Potter!"

Harry kicked off his shoes and knelt on the bed. "So you think you can tease me without punishment?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I think so, yes."

Harry said nothing and pulled both of their clothes off. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a length of rope. "Hands up."

Malfoy gulped. "Potter--"

Harry paused. "We--I don't have to if you're not comfortable."

Malfoy eyed the rope. "Just that, though."

Harry nodded and bound Malfoy's hands up on the headboard. He kissed and bit his way down Malfoy's torso. He went around the dripping erection and bit at Malfoy's thighs. He looked up briefly at Malfoy who was gasping and flushed. Harry smirked and lifted Malfoy's legs over his back.

"Potter, are you--" Malfoy yelled at the first touch of Harry's tongue, arse clenching.

Harry continued until Malfoy was incoherently begging him. He cast a spell for lube and did a short prep. Malfoy looked at him from glazed eyes and licked his lips. Harry pushed in and bent to kiss Malfoy who sucked on his tongue as though trying to pull Harry in deeper.

"Please, please, please," Malfoy begged when Harry pulled out.

"Ready?"

Malfoy nodded and lifted his hips. Harry rushed back in, making Malfoy keen. He fucked Malfoy that way, hard and rough and rushed, needing Malfoy to know what he had been doing to Harry with all his flirting and teasing.

Harry reached around to Malfoy's cock when he was close and jerked his hand roughly. Malfoy tensed and then came, spurting and clenching his arse. Harry thrust a few more times and came, marking Malfoy inside and out.

~~~

In the morning, Harry woke up to a face full of hair. He turned his head a bit so he could breath safely. Malfoy stirred on his chest, fingers tracing circles on Harry's chest. "I was thinking...maybe we could do that again?"

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm tight around Malfoy. "I think we could, yeah."


End file.
